8. Kapitel: Die Todestagsfeier
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 8. Kapitel: Die Todestagsfeier (im Original: The Deathday Party) An einem regnerischen Oktoberabend treffen sich Harry und der Fast Kopflose Nick in einem der Schulgänge. Harry kommt Matsch triefend vom Quidditchtraining und ärgert sich darüber, dass das Slytherinteam dank der gestifteten neuen Rennbesen jetzt super-schnell ist. Nick ist sauer, weil er ein Ablehnungsschreiben vom Vorsitzenden der "Kopflosen Jagd" erhalten hat: Nick könne nicht aufgenommen werden, weil sein Kopf noch an seinem Körper hänge. Deshalb seien für ihn die Vereinsaktivitäten wie Kopf-Polo unmöglich. Noch ehe sich die beiden trennen, taucht Argus Filch auf und will Harry dafür bestrafen, dass er überall Matschspuren hinterlassen hat. In dem Moment, in dem er Harry in seinem Büro irgendeine fiese Strafe verpassen will, unterbricht ihn ein donnerndes Getöse aus einem der darüberliegenden Stockwerke. Er rennt sofort hinaus. Während Filchs Abwesenheit entdeckt Harry auf dessen Schreibtisch einen Zauberkurs für magisch Ungeschickte, die nicht richtig zaubern können. Neugierig blättert er darin. Zwar kann er die Kursunterlagen gerade noch rechtzeitig zurücklegen, ehe Filch sein Büro wieder betritt, aber sie landen an einer verräterisch anderen Stelle. Filch bemerkt es sofort. Vor Schreck und Scham darüber, dass Harry jetzt sein peinliches Geheimnis entdeckt hat, schickt Filch ihn ohne die noch ausstehende Bestrafung weg. Die Ablenkung, die für Harry genau richtig kam, stellt sich als Nicks Hilfe heraus: Er hat Peeves dazu überredet, das Verschwindekabinett umzuwerfen, um Filch abzulenken. Aus Dankbarkeit sagt Harry ihm zu, mit Ron und Hermine an der Party anlässlich seines 500. Todestags teilzunehmen. Nicks Todestagsfeier findet an Halloween statt. Harry bereut seine Zusage wegen der Wohlgerüche des Festessens und der einladenden Dekoration der Großen Halle, in der für kleine Sitzgruppen in Hagrids Riesenkürbissen gedeckt ist. Viel weniger attraktiv ist Nicks Todestagsfeier: Passend zu dem traurigen Anlass ist der Weg wie auch der Saal in einem der kalten Gewölbekeller wirklich gruselig hergerichtet. Schwarze Kerzen verbreiten ein schauriges Licht. Ein Sägenorchester spielt haarsträubende "Musik". Das schön aufgebaute Buffet aus lauter verdorbenen und verrottenden Leckereien verbreitet einen so beißenden Geruch, dass selbst Geister etwas davon haben. Zahlreiche Geister aus allen Teilen des Landes sind zu Nicks Feier gekommen. Nach einer von Peeves angezettelten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Hermine und der Maulenden Myrte und dem Beginn der makabren Darbietungen der "Kopflosen Jagd", ziehen sich die drei zurück. Auf dem Rückweg zur Eingangshalle hört Harry plötzlich wieder die unheimliche Stimme, die mordlüsterne Selbstgespräche führt und sich anscheinend nach oben hin entfernt. Harry rennt der Stimme nach zu den darüberliegenden Stockwerken. Die beiden anderen folgen ihm, obwohl sie nichts hören können. Harry verfolgt die Stimme, bis in den zweiten Stock, wo alle drei etwas Furchterregendes sehen: An einer Wand steht, der Erbe von Slytherin habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und werde alle seine Feinde heimsuchen. Darunter hängt die völlig steife Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters. Da das Halloweenfest zu Ende ist, drängen jetzt von beiden Seiten aus Schüler in den Gang, sodass Harry, Ron und Hermine nun nicht mehr von dort verschwinden können. Alle lesen die Schrift an der Wand und erblicken die erstarrte Katze. Draco Malfoy droht Hermine höhnisch an, jedes Schlammblut sei als Nächstes dran. Am Rand erwähnt: Madam Z., Hexenmeister D.J. Prod, Tanzende Skelette Anmerkung Während der Todestagsfeier hatte Hermine die Lage von Myrtes Klo, das sich direkt neben diesem Schauplatz befindet, als im 1. Stock liegend erwähnt. Siehe auch: Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche 8. Kapitel im Film Im Film gibt es weder Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit Filch noch Nicks Todestagsfeier. Stattdessen folgt Harry der mysteriösen Stimme direkt nach seiner Strafarbeit bei Professor Lockhart weiter und trifft dabei auf Ron und Hermine. Sie finden Mrs Norris wie im Buch beschrieben vor. Kurz darauf kommen die anderen Schüler und Lehrer vom Abendessen hinzu und Draco kündigt Hermine grinsend wie im Buch an, dass Schlammblütern wie ihr üble Zukunftsaussichten drohten. Da aber im Film nie klar wird, dass Filch als Squib einer der von magischen Rassisten als unwürdig angesehenen Menschen ist, fehlen die Hinweise auf den rassistischen Hintergrund der Vorgänge. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2I